Ruined
by Renoir Fione
Summary: Every great villain has a start of darkness. Ruined focuses on the gradual destruction of The Toguro Brothers from the perspective of Toguro Ani.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Readers. Whether you've noticed or not I've been on hiatus for quite some time now - not necessarily as a conscious choice, but one of preoccupation. It had been challenging finding time to write in the midst of schoolwork, career, and extracurricular activities. But there was another thing, more than that of a busy schedule: There was no sense of calling. There was no personal inquiry telling enough to transfer thoughts from mind to screen. And so they remained in my head. This inquiry, however, has pressed upon me for a while and has only truly come to light after doing some research on a particular character I'm to play (hopefully) in an upcoming convention. My question relates to The Toguro Brothers and their individual relationships to Genkai. Although in previous fanfiction, I've been accustomed to comical works, I'm going to take a much more serious approach to this one.

I always thought The Toguro Brothers backstory was deserving of its own spin-off series. But, as of so far, we only have small clues and snippets of what occurred before The Toguro Brothers turned to the side of darkness, with a heavier emphasis on Ototo's transition. My story will be from the perspective of Toguro Ani and the events that unfold before, during, and after Ototo's three-month departure. Questions will be answered. My greatest ambition is to answer all of them, but if may likely just raise more. I also want to apologize in advance if I make any errors in time period or culture. I only write this fanfic as an affectionate prequel to Yu Yu Hakusho. Now for the disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and the characters affiliated with the series. I can't promise I'll be able to finish this fanfic, but I hope you all enjoy.

**Ruined**

By Renoir Fione

**Chapter: Painting Her Portrait**

Winter had taken its final bow to make room for the much more benevolent Spring. The melting icicles surrounding the dojo rafters formed a nice, little moat for the younger students to play in after class. From inside, the students assembled for sparring. Older students fought each other while younger ones had a mind to terrorize their favorite assistant sensei: Toguro Ani (Aniki). Aniki realized it was all in good fun and remained proficient but gentle to the younger students. Although he enjoyed working with the younger ones, he wondered what kind of sorcery it was that enabled them to bounce back again so quickly. In spite of how many times he'd thrown the same group of students off his back, there they were, running back to him for more. Finally, Aniki resolved he was ready for some much-needed "me" time.

**Aniki:** You kids practice on each other for now. I need a breather.

Some of the students let out a groan; they loved the challenge of sparring with a more experienced fighter. Aniki picked up a small bag from the corner of the dojo, slumped it over his back, and headed towards the entrance to enjoy one of his quieter recreational activities: art. Looking outside, he pondered what his next project would be. He'd drawn the surrounding cherry blossoms enough times that he could practically draw them from memory at that point. The same went for the dojo. He'd become disenchanted with the birds, though he knew he'd always appreciate their lively chitter-chatter. Foxes didn't come around too often and, when they did, they were gone, again, in no time.

**Aniki:** _(Thought)_ Plants: Boring. Pottery: Zzz. Crickets and toads: Done to death. Grass: I'd happily kill myself before becoming desperate enough to draw grass. Perhaps this wasn't a good day for drawing, after all.

Taking in the sting of cold against his nose, Aniki went back inside. He found the least occupied area of the dojo and sat down against the wall. Taking out his drawing pad, he placed it on his lap and stared at it for a while.

**Aniki:** _(Thought)_ A portrait, maybe? It's about time I moved on to greener pastures. But whom should I draw?

Aniki studied the small group of his younger students. They'd become content with fighting each other and continued to laugh as they exchanged kicks and punches. Some had moved on to the more childlike antics of noogies, wet willies, and Indian sunburns. Had it been closer to the beginning of the day when Aniki still had some energy left, he would have personally walked over to break them up. But he figured a commanding voice would do just fine.

**Aniki:** Cut the crap or get out! I'm not gonna repeat myself, so behave or your butt's out the door. Got it?

The students stopped dead in their activities, gave their nod of approval, and dispersed to spar again. Looking out to the center of the dojo, Aniki could see his brother was sparring with one of the newer students: Genkai.

Aniki remembered how he'd laughed a little to himself, writing her name down for the first time on registration day. His snickering was cut short with one sharp look from her. Damn him for standing in the way of someone who meant business, even if _was_ a woman. But Aniki supposed he rather _liked_ a girl who could fight with the best of them. He'd seen too many aspiring mothers and housewives fit perfectly into their assigned roles, but Genkai was above societal conventions. She was her own.

He first focused his attention on his brother's fighting style, but it was short-lived. Sure, it got the job done – with other fighters - but Genkai was always a couple steps ahead of him.

**Aniki:** _(Thought)_ What poise.

For so long, Aniki had been accustomed to observing male fighters - wholly unremarkable creatures to him at this point. Genkai, however, was a delightful paradox to Aniki: Ferocious, yes, but graceful. Always graceful. Aniki couldn't completely figure out whether this was a product of the female fighter or a product of Genkai. All he knew was that he enjoyed watching it. He noticed the gentle slope of her neck whenever her braid managed to remove itself from the equation, just as frequently as his brother went in for an attack. And, of course, her hair was lovely, too. Pink as the cherry blossoms that surrounded the dojo (Just because Aniki had memorized those trees didn't mean they were any less beautiful to him). And then there was the glossy shine of her cupid's bow. Aniki felt himself thinking about those lips. The natural tint of fuschia that lined them. He wondered what they might feel like…

Aniki grabbed his ponytail and held it over his shoulder. He took a small tuft of hair between his thumb and index finger, listening to the lifeless "crunch" beneath. Then he scanned his fingers over the bridge of his nose. The surface was crooked from one too many punches to the face is his early years. His lips were… anemic. Aniki felt as though he was in good enough health and, yet, he always looked sick.

**Aniki:** _(Thinking)_ No. She wouldn't want me. But at least I'll have her picture.

He started out with her face, taking gentle brushes with his pencil. He hated seeing eraser marks on his work and he wanted to keep this particular drawing pristine. Once he was pleased with the general shape, he traced it over. This time, with longer, bolder strokes.

**Aniki:** _(Thinking)_ My first portrait. I couldn't have picked a better first subject.

Then he moved on to the neck and shoulders in the same manner of fashion as before. Clothing was somewhat tricky to Aniki (even more challenging considering how frequently his subject moved), but he was determined to get it down perfectly. Aniki didn't consider how much time had passed since he began to portrait or that his students, at this point, had fought the entirety of their classmates several times. His eyes remained fixated on paper and on Genkai.

Once Aniki had completed the bust of his subject, it was time for him to draw, well, the bust…

**Aniki:** _(Thought)_ Do I dare?

Aniki looked up again. By this time, Genkai and Ototo were done sparring. Both their clothes had been absolutely soaked in sweat. Aniki noticed the way Genkai's chest lifted and fell with each breath. They were small, but proportionate and perfectly formed.

**Aniki: **(_Thought)_ I think… Hell, who am I kidding? Of course I dare.

Just as Aniki brought his pencil down to meet his dream girl, he heard the sound of small footsteps coming toward him. He looked up to see ten year-old Kichiro running toward him. Aniki slammed the cover of his notebook and held it toward his chest.

**Kichiro:** What are you drawing, Sensei?

**Aniki:** Not drawing, just writing. I thought I'd come up with a grading system for this class. To keep you all in line. Trouble-makers.

**Kichiro:** _(Protesting)_ Really? Aw, Sensei!

**Aniki:** I'm kidding. But I'm not telling you what I'm working on, either. This is something for me and only me. Okay?

**Kichiro:** _(Timid)_ Okay. Sensei?

**Aniki:** Yeah?

**Kichiro:** Could you ever… draw me something?

**Aniki:** Kid, you can have my entire collection if you want. Just let me finish one last project before I give my notebook to you. And another thing.

**Kichiro:** Yeah?

**Aniki:** No more wet willies. I saw what you did to Daisuke-Kun. That was wrong, Kichiro-Kun.

Aniki notices Genkai and Ototo walking toward them.

**Aniki:** _(Projecting his voice so Ototo can hear)_ I've had my share from Muscles, over here, and I can tell you it's not fun. He actually managed to give me swimmer's ear a couple times he has so much saliva.

**Ototo:** I do not. And I only gave you wet willies because you gave me pink belly first.

**Kichiro:** _(To Ototo)_ What's "pink belly"?

**Aniki:** Don't even think about it. It's bad enough the kids give wet willies, noogies, and Indian sunburns to each other. I don't want even so much as one more thing added to that list.

**Ototo:** _(To Kichiro)_ Let's just save that for another day, maybe in a few years from now.

**Kichiro:** Aw…

**Ototo:** Run along home, Kichiro-Kun. Your parents are waiting for you.

**Kichiro:** Okay. _(To Aniki)_ Sensei?

**Aniki:** Yeah?

**Kichiro:** Promise you'll tell me as soon as you're finished?

Aniki could feel the blood draining from his face as he made a slow nod in agreement.

**Kichiro:** Thanks!

Kichiro gave Aniki a gracious smile. Then, he turned and ran out the entrance. With the finality of the door shutting behind Kichiro, Ototo turned to Aniki for elaboration. Aniki would not relent.

**Ototo:** Finished with what?

Aniki looked to his brother, then to Genkai, trying to think of a quick explanation. Fortunately, the answer to his conundrum came to him sooner than expected.

**Aniki:** A lesson plan. I wanted to do a demonstration on the, uh, different types of roundhouse kicks, but I needed a second person… I told him once I got the lesson plan down that I'd teach him all the different techniques, first. That way, we could perform the demonstration for the rest of the class later.

There was an awkward pause as Ototo took in his brother's lie.

**Ototo:** That sounds like a great idea. Kichiro-Kun's a good fighter, but he lacks confidence. A little extra time with him could be just the thing he needs. Good thinking, brother.

**Aniki:** _(Uncomfortable)_ Thanks. I'm just full of them…

Aniki and Ototo stared awkwardly at each other for a few moments. Genkai could sense the awkwardness coming off both of them.

**Genkai:** I gotta go home and study. _(To Ototo)_ Um, it was nice sparring with you.

**Ototo:** Same.

**Genkai:** Aniki.

**Aniki:** Bye.

As Aniki and Ototo watched Genkai depart from the dojo, Ototo shifted his attention to Aniki, a smile slowly stretching across his face.

**Ototo:** Now do you want to tell me what it _really_ is you're trying to finish?

**Aniki:** _(Indignant)_ What are you talking about?

**Ototo:** Come on, Ani-Kun. A brother knows.

**Aniki:** _(Heading toward the door)_ Well, prepare to be disappointed: I'm not telling you.

**Ototo:** Come on.

**Aniki:** No.

**Ototo:** Please?

**Aniki:** I gotta help Mother with dinner. Let's go.

**Ototo:** Not even a hint?

Aniki held open the door, waiting for his brother to catch up to him.

**Aniki:** Fine. Do you really wanna know?

**Ototo:** Yeah.

**Aniki:** Too bad.

Aniki slammed the door in Ototo's face as he made a running start home.

**Ototo:** Hey!

Ototo slammed the door back open, trying to catch up to his brother who was already a ways ahead of him. Aniki laughed as he looked behind himself to measure the distance between them.

**Ototo:** _(Laughing)_ Come back here, you little prick! I'm gonna kick your ass!

**Aniki:** Tough shit, tit head! You're gonna have to catch up to me to do that!

**Ototo:** Watch me!

The brothers laughed and exchanged insults as they raced the rest of the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Intelligence

Dinner was scarce. Aniki could usually trust a couple simple traps in the surrounding woods to get the job done, but no animal took the bait. He suspected the later generations of rabbits, shrews, and squirrels had finally wised up to the stupidity of their predecessors. That was all fine and good to Aniki; he would devise a new trap and the steady flow of meals would return. The intelligent always prevailed over the strong.

Until that time, however, Aniki worried for his brother and their mother, Kamiko. Aniki had spent enough time on his ass that hardly any amount of energy had been dispensed. But Ototo had been on his feet all day and Kamiko… Aniki had to inherit his smaller frame from someone. The ever-persistent diseases of time and stress took a toll on the poor woman and everyday spent was a day Aniki and Ototo resented the Old Man for stranding her when she needed him. When _they_ needed him.

What thoughts raced through The Bastard's mind on that barren summer's night as all the rest lay sleeping just as he was about to leave, Aniki wondered... The drive for self-preservation seemed most significant in that hypothetical mind Aniki had bestowed upon him. For this home, however brimming with domestic bliss (at least to Aniki's memory), was first and foremost… poor. And poverty was its own kind of Hell. Even in Aniki's single-digit years, he knew that much was true. So, he supposed he understood, too, why Father ran - as difficult a truth as it was to endure.

But sometimes, in the very back of Aniki's mind, he could feel the emergence of another possibility, a surprisingly nobler one. It came and went in small whispers and, though Aniki hated himself for considering such a notion, sometimes he couldn't help but indulge it while it was still there. Perhaps, he thought, Father had left the family with a more altruistic reason in mind, a "one less mouth to feed" mentality. By that time, both brothers had reached the peak of physical and mental maturity they needed to take care of their mother. At least, then, he'd given them that much time, right?

Although Aniki's memory of Father was sometimes prone to change, two things always remained: That the Old Man's departure was premeditated and that Aniki would never make even the slightest mention of him to Ototo or Mother. They had created an illusion of non-existence, a façade that comforted them and, to some extent, comforted Aniki, as well. No amount of personal inquiry could ever drive him to take that comfort away from them.

After dinner, Kamiko went to bed while Aniki and Ototo sat up in their room. With a couple candles lit, Aniki took out his notebook and laid it out on his desk. It was then that Aniki remembered his ponytail. As binding as that blasted sash felt to him, he was surprised he hadn't taken it out sooner. From the opposite side of the room, Ototo could hear the slight "thud" of Aniki's sash hitting the mattress. Like the beat up manga in Ototo's hands, the sound of his brother's disdain for the sweaty piece of cloth never got old to him.

Aniki: My discomfort amuses you, does it?

Ototo: No. More like the relief you get from taking it off. Is it really that bad?

Aniki: Brother, my hair is like a caged animal. It needs to be free.

Ototo: I think it needs to be neutered.

Aniki: (Clasping his hair to his chest) Don't be ridiculous.

Ototo: Why not? It only gets in the way.

Aniki: Just in the dojo. And the sash fixes it just fine.

Ototo: Brother, I pulled a giant strand hair from my mouth during dinner today. I wanted to barf. I'd be surprised if I didn't have a hairball stored away in my stomach somewhere from all the times I swallowed one of your precious hairs.

Aniki: So I'll put it in a bun next time. Problem solved.

Ototo: And what about that trip we took to the city last summer? You had a lot of guys following you.

Aniki: (Laughs) That was the best part of the trip. All I needed to do was turn around and say something to them. Bunch of idiots. The only time they didn't approach me was when _you_ were next to me. Probably thought you were my boyfriend. I wouldn't approach a girl, either, if she were next to someone as big as you. You're like a titan, now. But that was a fun trip. Some of the faces they made: Priceless. I'd do it again in a hot second. Can _your_ hair make memories like that?

Ototo: All I'm saying is that you're not a bad looking guy. You don't need all that hair covering you up. Trust me.

Aniki: Well, I'm flattered, Brother, but your kind words are about as meaningful as Mother's, bless her heart. And, as good as her intentions might be, most mothers have a tendency for thinking their sons are handsome – even the ugly ones.

Ototo: You're pushing your luck on the "handsome" bit.

Aniki: Ha, ha…

Ototo: You just need confidence. You'll see. Chop the hair off, learn to be comfortable with yourself—

Aniki: (Sarcastic) And then I'll have all the girls flocking towards me. Is that how it works?

Ototo: Or you could just focus on growing that pitiful penis of yours.

Aniki: (Amused) Hey, Brother, fuck you.

Ototo laughed.

Aniki: Just shut up and read your little picture book.

Ototo: Manga.

Aniki: Whatever.

When Aniki was certain Ototo's eyes had returned to his manga, Aniki turned his attentions back to his notebook. To the portrait of Genkai. He felt the warmth of its surface with the tips of his fingers, getting a feel for the content within. Aniki had been under the impression that, like his pictures before, the brilliant golden bird that was inspiration would soon depart from the nest with nothing to show for its stay but the harsh stings of personal criticism. That, too, was okay for Aniki. For, if he found Genkai was not as pleasing as once observed by this hapless suitor, there was hope he could rid himself of his feelings (if ever brief) for the real Genkai. It was a scenario that, although disappointing, Aniki felt would be better for him in the long run.

Aniki: (Thought) Here it goes…

Aniki placed a nail into the pages of his notebook. He didn't need to count the number of drawings he'd made before today, nor did he need to check the creases on the binding for the boldest indentation. Some things were just felt. Aniki knew what he felt at that moment and, though his anxiety pressed him to walk away, his personal sense of pride be damned if he could not turn that one, inconsequential little page.

Aniki: (Thought) I _said_ here it goes.

He turned the page a little bit, the only thing visible to him being the faded hues of parchment paper, comforting in its listlessness. He opened it a little more. Now he could see the motion of a whipping braid, hair that was pleasantly vibrant in spite of its limited shades of graphite. Aniki contemplated just keeping the page to where it was. He was considerably impressed with how much detailing he'd managed to accomplish in just one sitting and why _shouldn't_ one revel in their successes, right?

Aniki: (Thought) Ugh. Why is this so hard? Quit dicking around and just turn it, already.

With one burst of resolve, Aniki turned the page the entire way. And there she was. Like with any painful moment done with quick efficiency, Aniki could feel the calm setting in once again. Placing his cheek to his palm, he could finally enjoy the warmth of lone candle flame against his face as he scrutinized his most current work. Every fine line, every broad stroke, and smudge, he would contemplate and consider. No impetuous children to worry about - and certainly, not his brother who was, by now, a mental mile away in his own recreational pursuits. Just him, the gentle glow of flame…

Aniki: (Thought) And there you are.

Aniki supposed it had been as he predicted. Impressed as he was with how he shaded the hair, there was little to behold in the actual face of the portrait. Its nose seemed off. Shading was something Aniki enjoyed and could easily brag about for hours if encouraged. But he knew well enough that the quality of shading meant nothing if he couldn't, first, master the subject's overall shape. As for its eyes, Aniki found himself drawing a mental line across his subject's forehead over and over again. Each time, the line went straight, and yet the eyes still seemed, strangely, off. This, he guessed, was more a product of the way he handled the nose than in the way he handled the actual eyes. The golden bird of inspiration had flown the coup, of this Aniki was certain – but only as a drawing. The girl remained.

Aniki: (Thought) How stupid I was for thinking this would change my mind. And how stupid I was for handling her to begin with. The only conversation we ever had was when I laughed at her for signing up. The look she gave me. I couldn't help if I thought it was funny. Brother's lucky. He kept his mouth shut and now they're always together. Of all the girls he could have had… _All_ the girls…

As Aniki reflected on his current predicament, Ototo lifted his eyes from his manga. There seemed a potent stench in the room – new. He couldn't get a sense of what it actually smelled like; only that it was absolutely nauseating. When he turned to his brother to ask about the source, the shock at what he saw was enough for him to fling his manga at the wall.

Ototo: Shit!

A small grunt escaped from Aniki as he lifted his head from his palm. He'd intended to ask his brother what was wrong, but the sudden sensation of heat coming from the side of his head was all the answer he needed. Aniki screamed and thrashed his arms toward the side of his head, hoping to suffocate the flame. Unfortunately, his hands were not broad enough to do the trick and he could feel the skin flaking and dying away with each swat. By that time, Ototo was half-way done taking off his shirt. Also quick to come to his aid were the adamant sounds of Mother's feet running down the hall.

Ototo: Hold on!

Aniki: O God, it hurts! Help! Shit! O, God, make it stop!

Just then, the Kamiko slammed the door open. She had barely any time to ask what was going on before she saw the noxious fumes rising from her eldest son's desk.

Ototo: Mother, stay back!

Kamiko: Like hell I will!

Just as Ototo had torn his last arm away from his shirt, Kamiko was already at Aniki's side with one hand on Aniki's left shoulder and the hem of her nightie held up to his right.

Kamiko: Sweetie, I want you to hold your breath. Can you do that?

Panicked but still lucid, Aniki locked his jaw to the point where only the faintest of whimpers could escape.

Aniki: I'm so sorry, Mom. I'm so sorry.

Kamiko: Shh…

Clenching his face into the center, he gave a quick nod and waited for the cloth to come down. The fire shrank beneath the weight of Kamiko's skirt until it was nothing but a black stain against pallid flesh. Aniki's face was stained with evaporated tears and, try as he did to keep his hands steady, he could hear the adamant thumping of his palms against the edge of his desk. Kamiko kissed the side of her son's head and stroked his left shoulder in gentle, even brushes.

Kamiko: It's okay. It's over, now. You're going to be okay. The fire's gone. Just breathe and try to relax. Breathe.

Aniki: I'm so sorry, Mom. I had no idea. I didn't know. I'm so sorry –

Kamiko: Shh. It's okay. We'll talk about it later. Right now, I'm going to make sure you have everything you need. Try to stay calm. (To Ototo) Dear?

Ototo: Hm.

Kamiko: Watch over your brother and make sure he's comfortable. I'm going to get the first aid kit. (To Aniki) I'll be right back. Your brother's going to keep you company. Is that all right?

Aniki nodded. Kamiko gave Aniki a light kiss on the left side of his forehead and left the room. Just as the door closed behind her, Ototo took her place at Aniki's right-hand side.

Ototo: Hey.

Aniki: (Barely audible) Hey.

Ototo: You had me scared back there. What happened?

Aniki: I… I don't even know. I was looking at one of the pictures I drew today and... I guess I was just so focused on what I was doing that I didn't notice until…

As Aniki's eyes traveled back to his desk, a new kind of horror set in: Where was the notebook?

Aniki: (Thought) I must have knocked it off when I was trying to put out the flames. Shit. (Spoken) … Until you said something. I can't believe I let it get that bad.

Ototo: It happens to the best of us, I guess.

Aniki: Maybe…

Ototo: I'm just glad it didn't get any worse than it did.

By an act of good fortune, Aniki found the notebook face-down a couple inches from his feet. Aniki, in his sound state, could trust his brother and Mother to respect his right to privacy, but, for at that moment, he could not, could not, could _not_ let them see his newest work. Just as Aniki was about to reach for his notebook, Ototo's eyes met his.

Ototo: I'll get it.

Aniki held his breath as Ototo bent forward for the notebook. Aside from a small dust bunny next to the binding, the notebook had returned from the fire, unscathed. Aniki let out a long, slow breath as Ototo returned the notebook, closed, onto his desk.

Ototo: Whatever's in here is your business, Brother. You don't have to worry. Let me see the damages.

Aniki gave a small smile and handed his palms over to Ototo. In spite of how his palms had blistered from the flames, the sensation of the backs of his hands against his brother's was the perfect first step to his healing process.

Ototo: Geez. And you were about to pick that up?

Aniki: Mm-hm…

Ototo: Until Mother comes back with the bandages, I'll be doing all your hand-work, okay?

Aniki: Okay.

Ototo: All right. Now to look at your neck.

Aniki placed his hands in his lap as Ototo made for the last remnants of blackened hair. Before making any attempt to brush the hair to one side, he could already see the giant black stain on Aniki's neck. He prayed this was a product of the smoke and not a third degree burn. He could also see that some strands of hair had already made a home in the surrounding yellow pus - more pain for his brother when either he or Kamiko would have to move the hairs to dress the wound.

Aniki: How is it?

Ototo: I can't really say. It needs to be washed before I'll know for sure. How does it feel?

Aniki: Hurts like a bitch. Should be fun when Mother pours on the antiseptic. Brother?

Ototo: Yeah?

Aniki: Could you get me your knife? I'm pretty sure my hair's beyond saving, at this point…

Ototo: Sure thing.

Aniki: And my sash?

Ototo: Mh-hm.

Aniki: All that work down the shitter.

Ototo: And by "work" you mean, "not bothering to trim it, whatsoever." Don't worry; it'll grow back eventually.

Aniki: I guess. (Attempting a smile) Won't _this_ make for a funny story somewhere down the line…

Ototo: Oh, yeah. We'll be reminiscing about this bullshit well into our seventies. It's weird how memories work like that. Even the worst ones seem to have their silver lining.

Aniki: I'm just gonna hate having to explain this to everyone at the dojo tomorrow. You know there'll be at least one person who's gonna ask. But I guess you could say I already found my silver lining.

Ototo: What's that?

Aniki: I just figured out a new trap to bring in dinner (waving his burnt hair at Ototo).

Ototo: Not a bad idea… I don't think there are many wavy-haired animals in this forest.

Aniki: I'm sure it won't make much difference to them, so long as they can eat it.

Ototo: Hey, Brother.

Aniki: Yeah?

Ototo: (Smiling) Remember that time you set your hair on fire and you had to cut it all off?

Aniki: Ugh. Let's just get this stupid thing over with before I change my mind.

Ototo placed the knife and sash onto Aniki's desk.

Ototo: I'll try to make this quick.

Trying to keep himself comfortable in spite of what was about to commence, Aniki began tracing over the notches and swirls in his desk. Ototo collected the muddled mess that was once Aniki's hair and wrapped it into the sash. Aniki winced as Ototo uprooted the few strands of hair sealed into his wound.

Ototo: Last time you'll need that sash for a while.

Aniki: (Laughing nervously) I think I'm going to miss the little bastard.

As Ototo's hand reached for the knife, Aniki's hand fell his, admittedly much harder than he intended.

Aniki: Bare minimum, Brother. I mean it: Don't cut off any more hair than absolutely necessary.

Ototo: Got it.

Aniki tried to keep his breathing steady as he felt the first pull of Ototo's knife against his neck. He could hear the soft ripping nose as Ototo sawed away each little fiber. Strands of hair, relieved of the dead remains they carried, began to fall to Aniki's sides. Their weight seemed, surprisingly, much heavier to him than when they were longer - perhaps healthier, now, in their shortened state.

As the last strands of Aniki's hair were torn away, Kamiko returned with a small basket of bandages, rubbing alcohol, ointment, cotton balls, surgical scissors, and a dampened facecloth. She couldn't see Aniki, at first, because Ototo's back had completely obscured his petite frame. But she saw the knife and she saw the massive tuft of what was once Aniki's hair in his hands.

Kamiko: You… gave him a makeover while I was away.

Ototo: His idea.

Kamiko: Let me see.

Ototo stepped away from the desk. Aniki felt for the bottom of his new haircut and grasped the ends in his hand. They were thick and pleasing to the touch, much in the way of a brand new paintbrush – always a highlight for Aniki during his birthday. He turned his body, first, and then, slowly, the rest of himself. His hair had flopped in front of his face with the removal of the sash and he brushed the remains behind his ears.

Aniki: Is it okay, Mom?

Kamiko: (Smiling) Much better. I'll give you my mirror once we've dressed those wounds.

Aniki: Sounds good.

As Kamiko attended to Aniki, Ototo kept him company with talk of simple subject matters: lesson plans, walks in the woods, fly-fishing. Not once did the topic of girls come up – that, they saved for when it was just the two of them. And, as Kamiko finished the last of his wrappings, Aniki wondered how he'd go about explaining what happened to his hopelessly curious students. Every way he approached the topic in his head made him feel stupid. He held fast to his personal truth that the intelligent always prevailed over the strong; he just feared he wasn't as intelligent as once thought.

Aniki: (Thought) There has to be a way of explaining what happened without sounding like a complete and utterly negligent idiot.

Then his thoughts went back to Genkai. Even if his excuses _did_ sound stupid to his students, he couldn't afford to give such an impression to her. It was then he came to a worse possibility: That she wouldn't bother trying to talk to him about it at all.

Aniki: (Thought) Unless she has a healthy case of Kegadoru, I think I'm piss out of luck. But I don't know. Maybe a haircut really is all I needed. Maybe, now, it'll be like Brother said: that I'll finally start to get that confidence girls like so much. Maybe… Sure. Why not? It's all about manifesting what you want. And it starts with a thought. This will be a good weekend. I can feel it. Come Hell or high water: I'm going to talk to her tomorrow and it's going to be great.


	3. Chapter 3

Aniki: (Thought) This is… not going to be great.

Per Aniki's impression that all mothers think their sons are handsome, Kamiko took to his world-view naturally. She'd managed to concoct a woman's living, breathing dream from a socially crippled teenager with a charred neck. Unconditional love, Aniki concluded, was a powerful hallucinogen. Sometimes Aniki saw his reflection as that of a scrawny Frankenstein's monster, a more "intact" version with a new head and a new pair of hands. Other times, he saw a disgraced King of the Savannah - a shaved pussy, so-to-speak.

His hair had become even more unruly since the incident and tying it in a low ponytail was next to impossible. Tying it on top of his head was absolutely out of the question; nobody liked the turnip look. He tried to brush the strands away, but they were quick to fall back into place. He tried plastering them to his forehead with saliva, but that only spared him a couple extra seconds before they were back to annoy him.

Practice was a bust. Aniki had made it to the dojo with the sun to meditate and enjoy the quiet within and, though there was plenty of quiet to go around, he could not find the peace of mind he so desperately sought. No auras, no celestial visions, no words of insight or comfort… just the black and the quiet.

Aniki: (Thought) If this is all the after life has to offer me, then screw it. I'll just have to find a way to live forever.

As much as Aniki hated the meditation process, he kept at it with the small hope that one day he'd see something, _anything_. If such a vision occurred, if even for a brief second, then all the boredom and tediousness would have been worthwhile. Ototo sometimes related to him his current visions. Aniki remembered, clearly, the one Ototo told him about a couple days before: a flying snake. It had assembled its body into a figure eight and bit down on its tail to close the gap. The blood… Aniki couldn't recall if Ototo's snake bled indigo, or something more of an opal mess, but the mental image was impressive. It was a vision he would have wanted for himself – any vision other than the backs of his eyelids. A drunken tree stump riding a Basan singing "Fuyu no uta" would have been better than that antagonizing nothingness. At least, then, he would have had a good laugh.

Aniki: (Thought) Brother would love hearing about _that_. It's not like it needs to be true and, if I imagined it just now, doesn't that make it a real vision?

As for the actual sparring that took place, Aniki had more losses that lousy Saturday morning than he could ever be comfortable admitting to anyone. The average amount of lost fights made in a week didn't even come close to the number of time's he'd been whipped that day.

Aniki: (Thought) No doubt those cheaters took advantage of my blindness. I could have taken any one of those novices down. Easily.

Beaten as Aniki was, his ass remained in working condition and he used it to its highest good: waiting on the dojo steps for his brother's return. Ototo had made a habit of meditating in the surrounding woods and he often stayed there for hours on end. Aniki sometimes wondered if he'd ever come back. But there was usually a good story to be had from Ototo's long absences - be it a vision, an animal encounter, a hermit sighting, or some individual's drunken escapades. The latter probably wasn't going to happen in those early morning hours, but Aniki knew the degree of human stupidity was virtually limitless and he believed in miracles. But, oh, how he wished he hadn't acted so stupid the night before.

Aniki: (Thought) How could I have just let myself space out like that?

Strange, though, was that the burns on his neck and hands were already starting to feel itchy. Aniki tried not to pick, but, sometimes, the need to scratch bore down on him too strongly to ignore. He would have chalked it up to infection, except he hadn't found any such symptoms, aside from the itchiness. There was no change in temperature, no foul smell, no discoloration of puss… No puss _at all_, when he really thought about it.

Aniki: (Thought) Are they… Are they healing? Already? But it's too early.

Looking out at the surrounding woods, he started to see a small silhouette emerge from the dark. Its walk was quiet but adamant, a kind of determined glide. As the shape got closer, and the outline of the hourglass figure became more pronounced, Aniki found himself sitting up a little straighter.

Aniki: (Thought) She's coming. Act natural. Please, for the love of all that's good in this world, don't be awkward.

Just as Aniki opened his mouth to bid Genkai "Hello" …

Genkai: What the hell happened to you? You look like you got your ass handed to you by a bear with scissors.

Aniki: (Thought) What balls _you_ have, missy… (Spoken)

He'd made up his mind to make a gentle quip – the kind a man with knowledge of the fairer sex might concoct: something intelligent, but respectful. But, before he could think up such a reply, his mouth leapt into defense.

Aniki: Yeah. That bear does the best makeovers. Maybe next time I should ask him to dye my hair with cotton candy so we can be twins. (Thought) Shit. (Spoken) Erm, sorry… I, uh, had a cooking accident. The flame jumped and got my neck. No big deal.

Genkai: It looks pretty bad from where I'm standing.

Aniki: Oh, it's fine. Just a little bit of disinfectant and ointment goes a really long way. I can barely feel it.

Genkai: Good to know. Is your brother around?

Aniki: (Thought) Your concern for my wellbeing is positively immense. (Spoken) He's off in the woods, meditating. I have no idea when he'll be back. If he reaches his "special place," it could be sundown by the time he gets here. (Thought) Plenty of time for some much needed bonding.

Genkai: It _better_ not be sundown by the time he gets back. He told me he'd spar with me this morning. Do you know _where_ in the woods he meditates?

Aniki: (Stammering) I'm sure it doesn't need to be one, particular spot in the woods, so long as it's in the woods, where it needs to be. (With a little more confidence) But, I mean, why does it need to be with my brother? I could spar with you, if you want. I just came from sparring, but my second wind should be kicking in pretty soon and I'd be happy to help.

Genkai: (Attempting a smile) You look like you've had enough sparring for today.

Aniki: (Thought) What is this? Kindness? I think she's trying to be nice, but I can't be sure… Hm, I guess it doesn't hurt to reach for the stars… (Spoken) I'm normally really good at it. I'm just… disadvantaged right now. I can't see anything when I fight, now that my hair's short. I tried tying it back, but it doesn't stay for long.

Genkai: Did you try tying it around your head? It'd probably look a lot better than a ponytail. Not to be mean, but I always thought you looked… kind of weird with your hair like that, sorry to say.

Aniki: (Thought) Note to self: ditch ponytail. Wait. She noticed me enough to remember how I wear my hair. This is good. This is really, really good. Squee! (Spoken) No need. I guess I didn't think of that.

Genkai: (Amused) Dimwit. Here.

Genkai untied the sash on the upper part of her braid and held it out to Aniki.

Aniki: (Thought) Mother of God. Is this really happening? Right from the nape of her neck. The nicest thing she's ever done for me. It can't be real. Do I take it? Maybe she just meant for me to look at it. Nice color: dark green. The sheen finish makes me think it's silk, but I guess it could just as likely be satin. What do I do? What do I do? What do I –

Genkai: Are you just gonna sit and stare at it, or are you gonna take it?

Aniki: Oh! Um, thanks.

Genkai: Don't mention it.

Aniki leveled his hand just below Genkai's fist. There was not a single fiber of his skin that he couldn't feel reaching desperately up for that dainty little hand, but he kept it steady and waited. Her hand relaxed and, like a messenger from Heaven, the sash floated down into his palm. Determined not to leave any creases, Aniki stretched the sash taut around his head and tied it into a gentle double-knot. The baby hairs remained sealed where they were and Aniki could finally enjoy the splendors of clarity.

Genkai: Better?

Aniki gave her a small smile and nodded.

Genkai: Good. Try to get it back to me by the end of the day. I don't have that many more at home. Okay?

Aniki: Sure.

Genkai: (Making her way into the dojo) See ya.

Aniki: (Jumping to his feet) W-wait! Where are you going?

Genkai: Inside. I told you I wanted to spar.

Aniki: Well, you're not gonna get any better an opponent than the one standing right behind you.

Genkai: So I take it only the really young fighters came to train today. That's a shame.

Aniki: (Thought) Little shit. (Spoken) I'll have you know that I am a very competent fighter, second only to my brother - barely. I even beat him a couple times.

Genkai: You? How the hell did you do that? I've fought him several times and we always just tie. We've been at a stand-off for weeks.

Aniki: Then maybe you're just using the wrong approach. I can't overpower him, but I can occasionally trick him. Such situations call for a little brainpower - and I happen to have that in abundance.

Genkai: (Laughing) Sure, you do. Like with the headband? Or your little cooking accident?

Aniki smirked as he planted himself into a low fighting position.

Aniki: You're sharp, Genkai. I like that about you. I just wanna know if your fists are as sharp as that tongue of yours. (Thought)Oh, crap! Crap! Walk it off, Toguro. Maybe she won't notice. (Spoken) So what do you say? Are you ready for me to kick your ass into next week?

With that, Genkai turned herself away from the entrance to face Aniki, once more.

Genkai: Hmph. Good luck getting close enough to my ass to kick it. You're gonna be picking dirt from your teeth for the next month when I get through with you.

Aniki: Like Hell, I'm gonna be picking dirt from my teeth. (Holding up fists) See these? You're gonna be absolutely sick of them by the time I get through with you.

Genkai: (Mirroring Aniki's stance) Yeah. Sick of blocking them. But it won't be for very long. Tell me, Toguro, what do you like to eat best: mud, bark, gravel, stone, or all the above? Take your pick. I'll be sure to give you plenty of it.

Aniki: The only thing I'm going to savor is the sweet taste of victory. So are you ready, or not?

Genkai: Oh, I'm ready.

Aniki: Shall I start a count?

Genkai: If you want. Sure.

Aniki: Okay. One… Two…

Aniki had intended to make the first move when Genkai lunged at him full-force. Genkai was never particularly embarrassed of her height and often used it to her advantage when fighting larger opponents, typically aiming for the ever-vulnerable stomach and chin from underneath. With Aniki being taller than her by mere millimeters, it seemed reasonable for Genkai, in this scenario, to attack him straight on.

Whether it was through good reflexes or dumb luck, Aniki couldn't decide. All he knew was that, before he even had time to blink, he had traveled a few steps backward. He imagined his torso should have felt like it was wearing a corset of brilliant, white pain, but he felt fine – a bit shaken, but fine. It was during those moments Aniki was thankful not to have been blessed with the same mass as some of the more advanced fighters of the dojo – or his brother. But he knew his luck wouldn't last him forever and he knew that, with Genkai on the top step, he was bound to find out what the inside of his own head looked like if he didn't do something, fast. He decided his only source of salvation was to move the fight to the more homogenous field beneath.

As soon as he dodged Genkai's first attack, Aniki flipped backwards towards the rain-kissed ground beneath. The wind against his ears felt exhilarating in mid-air, even peaceful. As Aniki came up from his first cycle, he found he was about to clear the steps fine. That wasn't to say, however, that all was well; Genkai was nowhere in sight. Intuition told Aniki she'd be somewhere behind him, ready to strike him as soon as he landed. But, maybe, he dreaded, she wouldn't even wait even _that_ long to attack him.

Aniki: (Thought) Baseball… A grand slam. Oh, God, just let me land.

But nothing happened, save for the slight crunch of grass beneath Aniki's feet.

Aniki: (Thought) Honor, maybe? It wasn't like there was any place I could go other than backwards. (Spoken) G-Genkai?

He felt stupid for calling her name, but curious minds needed to know - whether it was for their best interest, or not.

Aniki: Genkai? Where'd you go? Please…

Genkai: Here!

The voice rang out from the back of Aniki's head. Sensing a leveled punch was the first thing to meet him, Aniki spun into a low crouch facing Genkai. Aniki's supposition was half-right: Genkai had brought up her leg for a round kick to the face. And, before Aniki's eyes, sat a fighter's holy grail: One bare leg, a vulnerable point. Aniki grabbed that leg, bringing Genkai stumbling backwards onto the grass.

With that pristine white leg still in his hand, Aniki brought her in to himself and climbed on top of her. Bringing one fist down on her, he stopped just short of her face. Aniki was capable of doing a lot of things to his opponent – if it were a man. He had no idea how he'd feel about hitting Genkai. So the surface of Aniki's knuckles sat against Genkai's face. At that moment, it was the closest Aniki had ever been to her – ever. He could have died happy, then, knowing he'd been that close.

Genkai cupped that fist closer to her face and Aniki's heart just about dropped out of his ribcage and splattered onto the poor girl's chest. She parted her mouth, just a little bit, revealing a trail of light along her bottom lip like glitter upon the waves. He wanted to meet that ocean so badly, to feel that light for himself. But, before he could even make an attempt, Genkai spoke.

Genkai: If you're going to challenge me, then treat me in the way you would your male opponents. Punch me.

A small gasp burst from Aniki's lips as he took in the meaning of those words.

Genkai: If I wanted to get the full experience of man's misguided take on chivalry, I could have walked next door, or down the street to the shopping center. But I came all this way here, to _your_ dojo, to your brother's dojo, to be challenged. To be treated as equal. It's the best gift anyone could ever give to me and you do me no service by taking it away, now. Punch me.

Aniki: I… But… _No_. No, I can't.

It was then a great fire erupted from beneath Aniki's chin and, though he sensed it coming, it was already too late. He could hear the dull "crunch" of the base of his skull colliding with the slight dip of his neck, pain throbbing up and down its column. Before he had time to bring his arms up, Genkai grasped at the collar of his shirt and slammed him backwards into the ground. A swarm of red and yellow dots flooded the right side of Aniki's vision and, though he fought for lucidity, Genkai was ever the more determined to keep him where he was.

The wrath of God reached out from behind the eyes of a woman merely sixteen and, though Aniki had no idea the sin, he would have been contented to be punished by those eyes for a lifetime and into eternity. As Genkai rained down hits, Aniki began to notice the slight pressure of her calves against his thighs. Genkai had held herself above Aniki enough so that this was all he could feel and, yet, it was enough for him. At last, Aniki brought his palms up to meet Genkai's downpour of punches and, with every new punch, Aniki could feel those palms eroding away. It was like trying to catch falling stars. He knew it would not be long before his face was, once again, at this black angel's mercy.

Aniki: (Thought) Shit, she's strong. Now what? Think, Toguro. Where is that awesome brainpower you were bragging about before?

It was then Aniki got his vision: a bear trap. It was a simple concept. An unsuspecting animal places its leg against the trap's spring and the teeth rise to meet it. And the animal, however temporary or permanent its state, its immobility was inevitable.

Aniki: (Thought) All this time… I should have been dodging. Okay.

Aniki brought his hands back to his sides and, just as Genkai brought her fist down to his face, Aniki jerked his head to the left. He winced as her knuckles just grazed his neck. With one fist momentarily trapped in the ground, Aniki grabbed that wrist and, when the second came down, grabbed that one, as well. With both arms secured, Aniki flipped her over onto her back with one, swift motion of his knees. And now, Aniki was on top. How marvelous. It felt nice to see his rival so perfectly pinned beneath him. He couldn't help but laugh.

Aniki: So, what'll it be, Genkai? Do I start the ten-count, or do you still have something up your sleeve?

Genkai: Oh, I have something.

Aniki: Well, don't leave me in suspense, Genkai. Show me what you've got.

Genkai: Gladly.

It was then, Aniki's vision went black and the air in his lungs stopped just short of leaving him. All the little Aniki's turning on the mother ship, ripping itself apart from the inside. Aniki had definitely pinned Genkai – at least the front of her. She would have made for a very comfortable landing spot, if he'd not been so focused on the battle brewing within his testicles.

Aniki: (The words struggling to escape) You… bitch.

Genkai: A tasteless move, I know. But some things are inevitable in the heat of battle. I treat all my fights as life-or-death situations.

Aniki: W-wise… I… like your style, Genkai…

Genkai: That's all and fine, but could you please get the hell off of me, now?

Aniki: Sorry, I can't really move. You see, my balls or on fucking fire, right now, and I kind of need to tend to them. I'll move as soon as I'm ready.

Genkai: Fine…

Aniki: I'll make you a promise: I promise, next time, I'll fight you like I would a man. It's not that I don't respect you, Genkai. In fact, I respect you very much; I'm just not used to the idea of fighting a woman. And that "thing" I did at sign-up day…

Genkai: You mean when you laughed at me.

Aniki: Yeah. I'm really sorry.

Genkai: I accept. Like I said before: I come here to be treated as equal. Don't treat me as a woman _or_ a man, if that makes any sense. Treat me as a fighter. This, above all things, would please me most.

Aniki: I understand.

Genkai: Good.

Aniki: Genkai?

Genkai: Yeah?

Aniki: Are you glad you fought me?

Genkai nodded.

Aniki: Me, too. Maybe we could have a rematch, sometime. If Brother's not around, I could be your stand-in. I'm sure I'll be a lot better, by then.

Genkai: Sure.

Aniki: (Smiling) Maybe you could teach me how to punch better.

Genkai: Strength is more of an acquired thing, not learned. I can't explain it in the same way you probably can't explain your dodging skills. You just need to practice more.

Aniki gave a resigned nod.

Genkai: And I need to work on my defense. I can't believe I let myself be vulnerable, like that, from my first kick.

Aniki: No big deal. I just got lucky, that's all. And there's not much you can do when it comes to factoring in luck.

Genkai: No, there is.

Aniki: How?

Genkai: By making it a non-issue: "Know your enemy." At that moment, I didn't know you well enough.

Aniki: I think I'm well enough to move. Bear with me.

Genkai: Sure.

Aniki let out a small groan as he lifted himself off of Genkai. It was a position he would sorely miss, but knew Genkai would need to be freed, sometime. Once he was up, he offered a hand to Genkai and she accepted. They then sat together on the first couple steps leading up to the dojo. Just as Aniki was about to speak to her again, they both heard the slight crunching of grass. Her eyes lit up as she saw the emerging figure of Ototo. Eyes casting out to his, they exchanged smiles and his walk picked up speed.

Genkai: Hey!

Aniki tried to smile when he looked upon his brother, but could only bring himself to give only the slightest semblance of a smile. It was clear to him, in that pure state of happiness that radiated throughout Genkai's voice, that Ototo would continue to be the favorite of the two of them. How he wished…

Ototo: Hey, yourself! When did you get here?

Genkai: About an hour ago. For a while, I thought you backed out.

Ototo: Me? Of course not. You're one of the best fighters, here. How could I refuse a challenge from The Great Genkai?

Genkai: I'm not there, yet. But I will be once I beat you.

Ototo: (Laughs) Oh, come on. I'm not that big a deal. You could probably take on the whole Imperial Japanese Army tomorrow, if you felt like it – no scratches.

It wasn't that Aniki didn't sincerely want his brother to be happy; he just didn't want it at his expense. Seeing their affectionate exchanges, Aniki could feel his stomach churn. It was nausea stronger than when his stomach barely missed colliding with fist. His brother: The Casanova, The Pleaser of Women, The Lady-Killer, the one who never had trouble getting a date in his entire life. And himself: The Brother of Casanova/Pleaser of Women/Lady-Killer. A "that guy." He was Eclipsed. He was Invisible. He was Nobody.

Nobody.

How unfair, it seemed, when the only thing he had over his brother was his meager seniority. He had his merits. He _knew_ he had his merits. But such things could not be accounted for if nobody could see them - if they were all looking at his brother. How callous. How pointlessly cruel, that fate which damned him to Obscurity. He could not bear that wretched name and, for a moment, he could not bear the sight unfolding in front of him: his abundantly famous brother shamelessly flirting with the only girl he felt could _sincerely_ appreciate him as his own person. The flagrant, unmitigated gall. No sooner had the words escaped his lips. Harsh, though they were, not nearly matched by the ceaseless storm that brewed from within. Those two, little words:

Aniki: Kiss-ass.

Aniki was not shy to the vast wonders The Vocabulary had to offer him. He reveled in all the different ways he could call Ototo an idiot, a tyrant, a homosexual, a slut, and even a, shall-we-say, lover of small animals. But they were hollow words, the kind that warranted more of a laugh than a punch to the face. What seeped through Aniki's mouth, at that moment, was pure, unabashed loathing. Softly as Aniki had spoken, the name, and every horrible meaning associated with it, sliced through the air and latched themselves on to Ototo's ears.

As well as the brothers got along under normal circumstances, the occasional argument was still no strange occurrence. They bickered about all sorts of subject matter, spanning from whose turn it was to do the laundry to how they were going to survive the winter months. Such arguments could last square into the night and on for the next couple of days, given the streak of stubbornness that ran rampant within the Toguro family. But both brothers knew there was a time and place for arguing and they kept their spats strictly to themselves. This was their unspoken rule – one that, up until that point, had never been broken.

Ototo: (Thought) So why now?

As though trying to abide by that rule, herself, Genkai's gaze slid its way over to the steps. Had it not been for the significance she carried to both brothers, such gestures might have gone unnoticed. Aniki, however, felt the urge to release his stare from Ototo to look upon her and, when he did, Ototo noticed the change: That vengeful sclera Aniki once held for him disappeared under the weight of pregnant pupils, reflecting light and taking in all the radiance a young girl could provide. Ototo understood, as such, that lovely radiance and he more than understood man's desire for it.

How he'd come to pity his brother, staring on at that slender, effervescent sprite. Sometimes there was comfort in silence. Other times, to stay silent meant to disintegrate from the inside out. Aniki had been caught in the in-between, as Ototo understood, where keeping quiet meant keeping peace and speaking out meant, ultimately, salvation. And what sort of human being would Ototo have been if he didn't want his brother to live? He would not stand to betray his own brother and he would not allow him to remain in such petty discourse by himself, self-inflicted or no. For now, Ototo resolved, they would collaborate on a way to appease Genkai while she was still with them. As for the heart and soul of the situation, that, he would save for behind closed doors – just in the way they always handled their problems.

As Aniki held his sight upon Genkai, he felt himself loosening back up, again. His eyebrows unclenched and floated back to their rightful places above his eyes. His knuckles, once pale and exposed from the constant hold of a tight fist, started to regain their color as his fingers uncurled. Confident that his brother had been slightly restored to sounder mind, Ototo closed his eyes for a moment to return to that same place. With the dark came a rush of peace and, when Ototo opened his eyes again, his lips tightened into a haughty smirk.

Ototo: That may be, but I'd rather be a kiss-ass than a butt-nugget any day.

Aniki looked at his brother again and snickered to himself at the mere word: "butt-nugget." A stupid word, one Aniki had never heard before, but funny and easy to understand without pulling out a dictionary. Aniki's laugh had carried enough that Genkai's eyes began to focus back to the forward position. Playful banter was Aniki's past-time and, with Genkai standing within earshot, this was not the time for him to be bested – not by anyone.

Aniki: A "butt-nugget" is nothing; you're the biggest fanny-bandit this side of Tokyo. What man _haven't_ you involved yourself with? I bet you're a household name, by this point, you lascivious mud-tunneler.

Genkai's eyes widened as her head cocked back at that strange word: "mud tunneler." It was as if the Invisible Man had given her a firm tap on the nose. She had been just about to open her mouth to object when Ototo beat her to the punch.

Ototo: So what if I've had all those partners? The closest thing you've ever had to a relationship is your right hand. I feel like I need to wear gloves every time I want to borrow one of your things. You're gonna wake up, one day, and "boom." Blindness.

And again…

Aniki: Hah! Between losing my sight and dying in a back-alley from an STD cocktail of syphilis, gonorrhea, and crabs, I'd pick blindness any day.

And –

Ototo: Circle-jerker.

Aniki: Butt-thumper.

Ototo: Ass goblin.

Aniki: Maggot-muncher.

Genkai: (Soft) Boys.

Ototo: Turd burglar.

Aniki: Shit-for-brains!

Ototo: Baby eater.

Aniki: Snot-sucker!

Genkai: (Louder) Boys.

Ototo: Dick wad.

Aniki: Limp wrist.

Ototo: Dry humper.

Aniki: Sperm dumpster.

Ototo: Horseshoe crab!

Aniki: Sphincter schli – Wait. "Horseshoe crab"? What kind of insult is that?

Genkai: Boys!

And, with that, the brothers were at attention.

Genkai: I know you two could spew childish, bottom-of-the-barrel insults all day, but do you really wanna explain what a "mud-tunneler," an "ass goblin," or a "sperm dumpster" is to your young students? Your voices could cut clear into the entrance, for God sake.

Ototo and Aniki: Sorry, Genkai.

Genkai: That's better.

Aniki's typically colorless face began to flush as his eyes made their way to the ground. Ototo would have laughed, if not for the uncomfortable situation from before. It appeared it was time for Ototo to come up with a Step Two.

Ototo: So, have you two been getting along?

Genkai: If by "getting along," you meant, "sparring," yeah, we got along.

Ototo: Oh, really? Who won? From the looks of my brother, I'd say you kicked his ass.

Aniki: As well as my nuts...

Genkai laughed.

Aniki: (To Ototo) Tell Mom she's gonna have to go without grandkids, at least from me.

Ototo: That's fine. We don't need anymore mutants in the family, anyway.

Aniki gave Ototo the finger, who then returned the favor.

Ototo: (To Genkai) So, are we sparring, today, or not?

Genkai: Give me a couple minutes and then I'll be ready.

Ototo: What about you, Brother? It's been a while since we exchanged fists.

Aniki: "Exchanged fists"? I thought you already got plenty of that from your hordes upon hordes of lovers.

Ototo: Wanna say that to me a second time, Brother?

Genkai: Boys…

Aniki: Hm… I think I've done more than enough sparring for today. I'll probably go fly-fishing and then try again at meditating. Are the woods really that great?

Ototo: Did the trick for me.

Aniki: Then I guess I'll give it a shot. You guys are welcome to fish with me, if you'd like. It'll probably be a couple hours before I catch dinner.

Ototo: If we can find you.

Aniki: (Heading towards the clearing) No big deal, if you can't. I'll see you back at the house. It was fun fighting with you, Genkai.

Genkai: Same.

Ototo: See you around.

Aniki: Bye.

As Aniki made his way into the brush, he thought less about his shortcomings next to Ototo and more about his experience with just Genkai.

Aniki: (Thought) So what if she still likes Brother better than me. A lot of progress was made today. I got to have a real conversation with her and I got to beat her in a fight. Ototo certainly can't say that about the latter. And, maybe if we spend enough time together, things will change. _Maybe_. But I can hope. I can always hope. Yeah…


End file.
